harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans
Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans are one of the most popular sweets in the wizarding world. They are the same as Muggle jelly beans, except they have every flavour. There is also no visual way of telling what flavour each bean is, although you can try and guess by the colour. The inventor of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans was Bertie Bott, who created them in mid-20th century by mistake. He was planning on making tasty sweets from food, but accidentally made one taste like a dirty sock. He immediately recognised the sales potential of "a risk with every mouthful!" There are ordinary flavours like chocolate, peppermint, and marmalade, but also less fanciable ones like spinach, liver, and tripe. There are also flavours that are not actual foods, like vomit, earwax, and bogeys. In 1992, while Harry is in the hospital wing, he offered one to Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore told him that he had been unfortunate enough to have come across a vomit flavour one once and that since that occasion he had not cared for them. In spite of this, he decided to give them another chance and carefully selected a golden brown colored one that he assumed would be toffee flavoured, but alas it was an earwax-flavoured bean. They are a popular treat at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and can be bought off the lunch trolley on the Hogwarts Express and are usually sent as a gift to someone ill in the hospital wing. They come in bags or small, striped boxes. There are forty-nine known flavours. Known flavours *Almond Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) - GBA version *Bacon Muggle version of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, made by the Jelly Belly company. *Baked Bean Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 6 (The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters) *Black Pepper Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) (DVD 2 - Special Features) *Blueberry Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) (PS1 version) *Bogey *Broccoli *Buttered popcorn *Cherry *Chilli *Chocolate *Cinnamon *Coconut *Coffee *Curry Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) - PC version *Dirt *Dirty Sock Bertie Bott's Chocolate Frog Card. (Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)) *Earthworm *Earwax Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 17 (The Man with Two Faces)Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) (PS1 version) *Farm dirt *Grape jelly *Grapefruit *Grass *Green apple *Horseradish *Lemon *Lemon drop *Liver *Marmalade *Mustard *Pepper *Peppermint *Roast beef *Rotten egg *Sardine *Soap *Spaghetti *Spinach *Sprouts *Strawberry *Toast *Toasted marshmallow *Toffee *Toffee pudding *Tomato Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game) - GBA version *Tripe *Troll bogey *Tutti-frutti *Vomit Behind the scenes Jelly Beans]] chart.]] *In Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Albus Dumbledore is heard saying that he had the misfortune of coming across a vomit-flavoured bean in his youth. As he was at least 44 years old when the inventor was born, this seems unlikely. However given his old age it is possible Dumbledore perceived himself as still being in his youth at that stage of his life. *In the real world, Jelly Belly released jelly beans with selected flavours from the series. There are currently 25 flavours available. The review website Candy Addict rated these candies as #4 of the "10 grossest candies." www.candyaddict.com The Bertie Bott's candies may have been inspired by Jelly Belly, which produces jellybeans in unexpected flavors like jalapeno and encourages consumers to eat different-flavoured jellybeans in combination to create different flavours. *Advertisement at the Quidditch World Cup: "Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans--A Risk with Every Mouthful!" See also *Bertie Bott Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter'' Notes and references fr:Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue Category:Sweets